


The Feeding Of Roark (Flashback)

by Matrioshka_City



Series: Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Belly, F/M, Feeding, Stuffing, Vore, same-size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioshka_City/pseuds/Matrioshka_City
Summary: special flashback vignette of the spinoff series. Thought I'd separate it from the first chapter to stand on its own, since there is no point merging these things if I do a series anyway.Back when Rosa had first swallowed her new belly-pet, one of the biggest challenges, ironically enough, had been to keep it fed...Also to reiterate, this series is a "years later" kind of deal, the main characters are much older than in their last canon appearance.
Series: Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780345
Kudos: 1





	The Feeding Of Roark (Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

> RECOMMENDED SOUNDTRACK:
> 
> (all songs converted to their appropriate in-universe counterparts)
> 
> Weird Al Yankovic - 'Eat it’

Rosa had been eating a LOT of food these last few days, possibly more than she had in weeks. She was positively ravenous. While Roark ensured that her stomach was never empty, a diffuse feeling of hunger was screaming out from every part of her body. She was downright exhilarated.

There was only one problem: Rosa couldn’t shake the feeling that Roark wasn’t eating anything at all.

She had just finished her third plate and tried to locate the waitress to ask for another one when she heard Roark’s own stomach grumbling angrily down below, as if crying out for help. It was kinda funny - she now had a grumbling Roark instead of a grumbling stomach! Anyway, it was a clear sign that he hadn’t eaten anything, even though he was literally soaking in food now. He just kept his mouth firmly shut as Rosa’s meals were gurgling right past him.

“Roark, you’ve gotta eat”, Rosa said reproachfully, poking her belly, “Doctor’s orders! If you don’t eat, you’re gonna starve to death. Come on, that’s nutrition 101, Mister.”

She tried to sound nonchalant and cheerful, but his hunger strike had been going on for days now, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to worry about him.

Granted, there was no way the food that Rosa shared with him could be considered appetizing, after having been chewed up and swallowed by her first, thoroughly mixed in with her saliva and stomach juices. 

In reality she rather liked the idea of Roark bathing in a pool of her chewed-up lunch, and found herself picking meals based on what she thought would be especially icky to be covered in. Just imagining his face never failed to make her smile. There had to be room for a little mischief! No way Rosa would pass up an opportunity like that. Roark, the little grumpy (no-)pants, obviously didn’t share her sense of humor.

Anyway, there was no way around it, and it would be best if he got used to this state of affairs sooner rather than later. They still had so many months to go. What was she gonna do with this boy…?

Rosa wasn’t about to give up. Maybe she should just keep eating, until he was so covered in sludge that he had to pick between swallowing at least some of it… or drowning in it. Rosa shuddered. She didn’t like that thought AT ALL.

Still, she had to find a solution.

The reproachful grumbling of Roark’s stomach sent another wave of guilt and anxiety rushing through her mind.

She gazed upon the beautiful cakes displayed at the counter, and she had an epiphany.

She called the nice waitress again.

“Say… What’s the most DELICIOUS thing you’ve got on the menu? Ideally, it should be small, about bite-sized, and REALLY, really good. Like, just the smell of it drives you crazy. You got anything like that…?”

“It’s a bit expensive”, the waitress said, hesitantly… “But there is the dessert special… A few years back, we were investigated by the police because they suspected the use of illegal substances… We really only recommend this one for special occasions…”

Rosa beamed. “Show me!”

The pastry was rather unassuming, visually. A perfect sphere with a chocolate coating, completely hiding the mysteries inside, except for a little hole at the top, which emitted an absolutely mouth-watering smell.

Rosa gulped. Perfect!

The biggest challenge was to swallow it without chewing, and without too much licking… Rosa slapped herself. Eyes on the prize!

“Hey Roark”, she declared, “I found a new friend for you, to keep you company!”

With a pang of regret, she swallowed the little flavour bomb down in one piece, and then she waited, holding her breath.

She could hear Roark sniffing, reluctantly.

“Now, play nice down there, boys!” Rosa laughed.

Roark didn’t play nice AT ALL. His new roommate, the dessert special, never stood a chance.

The inhuman noises, the tearing and smacking and gulping were so horrifying that Rosa had to hold on to the table with both hands. Roark REALLY liked the special.

Then, silence. Rosa kept listening. That had only been phase one. Hopefully…

YES! She could hear Roark slurping up the food sludge all around him. The dessert special had triggered an avalanche, just as intended, and now Roark was unable to contain his hunger any longer. Now there was precedent. He just HAD to keep eating, no matter the quality of the food. It was a feeding frenzy.

Rosa blushed at the obscene cacophony rising up from her tummy, all too aware of the stares of the other restaurant patrons. No matter! This was another victory. Bon appetit, Roark!

She sighed and caressed her belly as she laid back and listened to Roark feeding.

“Hehe… Slow down there, buddy…! Leave some for me.”

Finally, Roark stopped, with a surprisingly dainty burp.

“A ‘thank you, Rosa’ would be much appreciated, you know”, she said.

No reply.

Rosa shrugged, and sighed again. One battle at a time, she told herself with a little smile.

Yeah. She could handle him.

3:0 for Rosa, by her count.


End file.
